narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance of the Dead Flower
The Dance of the Dead Flower (死花の舞,Shibana no Mai) is a fighting style created and utilized by Zenjou Kaguya. As a child, Zenjou had an uncanny thirst for physical battle. Despite being a natural, talented archer, the young Kaguya found himself enjoying an exhilerating rush during hand to hand battle. He deliberately yielded his weapon before switching to Taijutsu. He originally lacked any true ability over a specific style. Simply, his inherited genetics granted him a talent that went unmatchable at times. His movements, although quick, were also extremely precise, delicate and deadly. During his exams, Zenjou eventually learned of his true gift and heritage. Lord Kaguya quickly realized where his thirst for battle stemmed from and even began to embrace certain aspects of his culture. To be a Kaguya meant understanding a harsh truth of battle. War is a Dance. Two entities manipulating their movements in reaction to one another. Every step was met by another. Each sword clashed with each other. It was for this, many Shikotsumyaku techniques utilized dance in their title. An Art of War, Zenjou grew to be it's greatest practioner. However, it was this understanding that brought Zenjou to create perhaps the deadliest fighting style. One based on disrupting the dance that is war. Dances are choreographed. One step lead to another and a reply and so on and so forth. But to break this chain meant creating chaos. Tripping, stumbling, random spinning, even detatchment. How could one follow? These questions are the Dance of the Dead Flower's foundation. During his exams, he began experimenting with entropy. The art of chaos. The Dance of the Dead Flower is simply a fighting style which resembles a chaotic dance. His movements are erractic, impulsive, yet gentle, and smooth. Not a stepped wasted, yet a step planned. All forms of physical attacks are performed. But not as one would believe. It is a random art impossible to predict. Not a specific style either. Rather, one that incorporates all martial forms into one. Flips, spins, strong blows, and soft precise strikes all performed in a single string. It is a fighting style that uses all types of physical battle. Punches, kicks, elbows, tackdowns to swift precise jabs. His maneuvering while practicing it is crucial. It is a swift yet graceful dance. One that resembles break-dancing of sorts. Although it seems chaotic and savage, an outsider will view it as a dance as it's own. His mastery over shikotsumyaku also adds deadliness to this fighting style. Even if one could hold off against his random attacks, Zenjou can produce bone weaponry from any part of his body at any given length. Shikotsumyaku's lack of hand seals makes these creations instantaneous. Users of cursed eyes find it nigh impossible to follow his Dance of the Dead Flower. While they are predicting one attack, another is being sent at different location simultaneously. Zenjou is able to maneuver ingeniously, thus attacking from everywhere at once. And after each strike, Zenjou is working on the fifth of it's chain. It combines a Kaguya's innate extreme speed with their incredible strength. A master such as Zenjou has used this technique to dispatch enemies in under a minute. Some are fooled into believing that his bow is simply that, a bow. But it is an extension of Zenjou. And such, possesses an impressive morphing ability. In doing so, Zenjou's bow can produce spikes and blades which are utilized in his random attacks. Trivia *This fighting style is heavily styled after Mugen from Samurai Champloo.